Fiirikkusu Ruiisu: His Story
by FuriousSpartan
Summary: Ruiisu lost his parents on a horrible night,on this night he is sealed with a demon,and his life begins,follow him in his foot steps, his love life, his history till the greatest achievement of any ninjas life.


A bit about me and this story…

A bit about me and this story…

What's up guys this basically information that I will like you to be aware of while reading my story to help you get a better understanding of what is taking place and a good understanding of the plot. It inspired by naruto. Ruiisu Fiirikkusu means Luis Felix in Japanese. Andoryuu means Andrew. Suteishii means Stacy. Naruto is not the main character. They are similar. I will use some characters from naruto. I will make up my own missions( might be similar to shows missions) , plots(might be similar to shows plots), and arcs. I said the last name first like the show. I got the names from Japanese translator. Wish me luck.

Fiirikkusu Ruiisu: His Story

Chapter 1: prologue

On November 20, the tiger demon with twelve tails thought to be a myth, able to wield all the five elements, a bloodthirsty demon, with the power of the gods, herd that he can destroy a village with its devastating claws made its way to the country of fire an attack the hidden village of konoha. It was silent night, Ruiisu sat in his chair with this unpleasant feeling when he herd a horrific roar followed by a boom an a crash.

"Hokage-sama" a jounin called, the village is under attack, it appears to be the tiger demon, the demon is towards the east, assemble some jounin, and Sarutobi were having an emergency meeting, yes hokage-sama, as the jounin left another entered.

"RUIISU" yelled the panting jounin. Brother said the hokage. Andoryuu what's wrong said Ruiisu with a worried look. As Andoryuu tried hard to get the sentence out he finely did.

Its…..its….its Ruiisu face darkened; its Suteishii she was hurt, the demon claws got her bad, Anbu medics were trying there best but she didn't make it. ( Ruiisu mind: he was crushed, his world was destroyed, his life darkend)

Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Iruka, Ibiki, Anko, Sarutobi, joined Andoryuu and Ruiisu. This demon has taken my wife; I sure as hell won't let it take my village, OUR VILLAGE! Yelled Ruiisu.

Kakashi take the others and hold the demon at bay till I am ready. Yes hokage-sama said Kakashi as they dispatched. Kurenai and Asuma get my son and bring him to Sarutobi, yes hokage-sama. Sarutobi when they get back put this seal on my son, I'm going to use a forbidden sealing technique and seal the demon in him. Ruiisu that is insane, the child is only two days old, what will happen to him I ca…. he was cut off by Ruiisu, Sarutobi this demon has taken my wife, hurt our people I cant let it take the village. I'm the fourth hokage it is my duty please look after him said Ruiisu with tear down his face ( in Sarutobi mind: I will as he saw Ruiisu leave) . Hokage-sama is here yelled a jounin. Ruiisu arrived at a horrible scene, many jounin dead. Kakashi confronted him. He pointed his finger some feet away. Ruiisu walk towards two bodies and grit his teethes. There lied Suteishii and Andoryuu, he let a tear out. He lost his wife and brother to this demon. ( Ruiisu mind: I lost every thing, now my son lost his mother, uncle, and he will lose his father).Ruiisu gave his wife a kiss on her cold lips, and took a last glance at his wife and brother. Ruiisu told Kakashi to give the signal to the rest of the jounin to back off. Yes Hokage-sama said Kakashi as he bid farewell to Ruiisu. Ruiisu walk towards the demon, he bit thumb and formed seals and yelled kuchiyose no jutsu and a huge dragon appeared. As Ruiisu stood on its head, he look at the demon and there eyes met. Brown Eyes met with the demotic tiger slits, the anger in both of them, the hate, the power, the smell of death and sorrow was all on this one night. Ruiisu looked at it with the thirst of vengeance, they both took one last look, as demon let out its last demotic roar it charged. Ruiisu formed the hand seals for the forbidden technique and screamed. ( Ruiisu final thoughts: he lost everything that was family to him, mom, father, an uncle as the image of his son appeared)

Sarutobi saw a flashing light around the boy. As him an Kurenai and Asuma looked at the boys stomach that a seal was engraved and had five points that had all five elements (Dotonearth Suitonwater Katonfire Raitonlightning Fuutonwind). Sarutobi knowing the fate of the boys father. We must look after him said Sarutobi as Kurenai and Asuma nodded. His name will be after his father Fiirikkusu Ruiisu an at that moment his story has begun, Fiirikkusu Ruiisu: His story.

Okay guys that's it hope you liked it, let me know what you think. I have stuff plan for Luis or Ruiisu. Also I named him After the first Ruiisu because I have the same name as my father.i told you my fathers story, now I going to tell you mines.


End file.
